Animalistic
by jimbo74
Summary: The venom coursed through his blood and reaches his heart, making Freddie sweat. While doing something, slowly changing Freddie, making him something new, something dangerous it grew within him. A voice echoed in his mind "embrace" it whispered.
1. Changed

(Freddie's POV)

"Hey Freddie are you ready the weekend" Carly said

"Yeah are you going to survive without your mom Freddie?" Sam said in a teasing manner.

"Yes, I will." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I've got you"

Sam and I have been dating for 3 months now, well since my 16th birthday. We are happy, sure we fight but who doesn't. Sam's a great girlfriend, kind of wild but she has always been. Spencer came in the living room with a hiking pack on.

"Okay let's go" spencer said. We walked out the apartment, Sam's and my hand intertwined as one. We walked down the hallway and into the lobby of Bushwell. We walked out in the frosty air that filled the Seattle streets along with the sounds of a train and people with road rage.

We walked to the old RV spencer had. I shook my head and laughed a laugh that was to myself. The RV was falling apart. It only had one bumper and dents on the body.

I was the last one to get in the RV. The RV seemed smaller on the outside but it was roomy in here. There were 3 beds. 2 in the back 1 over the other, the top bed was smaller than the bottom, so I guess Carly is getting the top. The bed in the front is the table; the table folds down and it makes a bed.

Sam had already made herself at home. She threw her bag on her bed and had sat at the table, feet on the cushion that she sat on. Her legs made mountains, her knees barely showed above the table. I smiled and threw my bag under the table. I walked the front of the RV where spencer sat to drive. I sat in the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?"

"Out of town to a place my dad took us. It's in the middle of nowhere."

"When will we be there?"

"Let's see its 7:36 PM now so I'd say about 10 o clock."

"This is going to be fun. A whole 4 days of the wild."

"We use to do this every year so I know it like the back of my hand."

"Well than you should show us what you guys use to do out there."

"I will" spencer said as I began to walk away.

"Do we have anything to drink?"

"Yeah there coke and water in the fridge." Carly told me.

I grabbed a coke and sat next to Sam laid her head on my shoulders. I turned and kissed her on her head and popped open the coke. I took a drink but choked when Sam began tickling my thigh. I coughed uncontrollable.

"Are you ok Freddie?" Carly asked from the back of the RV.

"Yeah… I'm fine …it went…..down the…. wrong pipe." I said between gasps of air.

"Okay" Carly said

"Yeah" I said my face still red. Sam had continued messing with my thigh, moving her hand up and down it and sometimes would tickle my side. I kissed Sam and put my arm around her. She stopped and scooted closer to me.

An hour and a half later Carly and Sam had moved in the back.

"We're almost there guys about 30 more minutes."

"Cool" I said staring out the window. I saw a man standing on the side of the road. I had turned my head but took a double take but the man was gone. I didn't think anything of it.

We parked next to a dead tree. Its absurd branches hung high. I got out of the RV and walked around the campground. I had to pee so I walked out of the light of the RV and began to pee. I finished and I peered into the empty darkness. I heard howling in the distance. Then a rustle, I gazed in the darkness when Sam jumped behind me shouting boo. I jumped.

"I got you" she said walking away.

"Yeah you did" my heart pounding.

I looked back into the darkness. When I thought a saw a pair of yellow eyes but when I looked back they were gone. I turned around and began to walk back. Then I heard pattering of feet coming towards me. I turn just in time to put my arm up in defense. As the teeth began to sink in the flesh of my arm, I yelled in pain. I reach with my free hand and felt around. My hand passed over a rock that fit in my hand perfectly. I grabbed it and bashed the attacker off my arm. It yelped in pain and recovered before I could get up. It was ready to strike again but ran when Sam, spencer and Carly ran up.

"What happened?" spencer exclaimed.

"I was attacked by wolf I think." I said.

I raised my arm to show everyone, I could feel the blood run down my arm.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine but we should get inside."

We went to the RV and shut the door. My arm was bleeding but it wasn't bad. I began to clean it and wrapped a bandage around it."

"Can we go home?" Carly said

"No we can't it's too dark now I won't be able to see all the roads going out." Spencer said

"Its fine we'll stay for the night and leave in the morning." I said.

"Okay".

"Now let's go to bed." I said.

I lie next to Sam in our bed and fell asleep.

(General POV)

The venom coursed through his blood and reaches his heart, making Freddie sweat. While doing something, slowly changing Freddie, making him something new, something dangerous it grew inside him. A voice echoed in his mind "embrace" it whispered.

**A/N New story guys I hoped you liked it. So please review and let me know. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Like an Animal

(Freddie's POV)

I turn a corner into an alley. The town seemed familiar, it looked like Seattle. I continued walking when I heard a scream but it faded. I began to run to the sound of the scream. I turned another corner and froze under a street light. I froze in fear at the sight of 2 figures standing in the shadows. 1 was big almost huge. It had big arms with claws. I looked at its head it had the same yellow eyes and pointed ears almost like a dog's. It still had the smaller figure in its hands when it noticed me. It threw the smaller figure away and walked to me. The smaller figure landed in the light, it was Sam. I tried to move closer to Sam but my legs wouldn't move. The figure grew closer but shrank. It shrank to my size but more muscular than I was. It stopped right before the light.

"Who are you" I questioned

It laughed and stepped in the light. Blood still around his mouth

"I'm you" and clamped around my neck.

I wake sweating. The first thing I did was checked Sam. A sigh of relief as I saw Sam was fine. She was still in a slumber. I lay back next to Sam. The sun gleamed through the RV's blinds. The warm sun heated my shirtless back. I lay motionless next to Sam, still breathing hard when that familiar urge came along. I had to pee.

I slid out of bed. Carly was on top still sleeping and spencer had taken the front bed. I walked past him silently. I reached for the door, the barrier from the outside. I pulled my hand back and decided to use the RV's. The girls would only use the RV's bathroom on account that they didn't like to go outside to do it.

I tip-toed back past Spencer and I opened the bathroom door. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. The bathroom was small and was hard to maneuver in. but it had a full body mirror in it. I finished and turned only catching a glimpse of me in the mirror. I turned and faced the mirror, I had overnight gotten a six pack and arms and a chest. A voice whispered "I told you"

"Who said that?" and I opened the door.

"Who said what?" Sam asked getting out of bed.

"Nothing just thought I heard something."

"Okay dork" and she came up to me and kissed me and gave me a hug. Her neck was exposed. An image of me biting Sam's neck flashed by my eyes and the voice whispered again "do it." I thought and froze "what was I thinking" the voice came back

"You were thinking like an animal"

I let go of Sam and she backed up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" looking at her neck again as the same image past my eyes an intense pain filled my chest. The voice whispers within my mind "calm down and sleep"

Sam was a fading when came to me on the floor. She went dark.

(General POV)

The venom had reached his lungs, making them stronger like the rest of his body. Freddie who was unconscious now had no idea what was wrong with him or what that voice was. But he truly did know; it was him.

**A/N How was the chapter? I surly liked it anyways thanks for reading and please, please review…..or not.**


	3. Inner Beast

(Freddie's POV)

I stir on the cold pavement; I wake with a jolt.

"About time you woke up" a voice from the darkness said

"Who is there?"

"I've told you already"

"Wait. What?"

"Don't you remember" he said walking in the light "I'm you"

"You are me?" I questioned

"Well mostly"

"What do you me mostly?"

"Well I have everything you have but I have, given you different things."

"Like what" I asked getting to my feet.

"Well I got speed" he charged to me and stopped. He was faster, faster than any man.

I stared in his eyes and him in mine. His eyes were yellow. The same yellow of the wolf that attacked me. He turned and walked to a dumpster.

"I have strength" and he punch the dumpster making a dent. As if you had dropped a 50 pound bolder on it from a roof. I was amazed at all this.

"Here take this" he handed me a lead pipe.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Well try to hit me duh."

"What, why?

"Just do it"

"Ok it's your death" and I swung.

He dodged it. I swung again and again until he grabbed the pipe.

"What was the point of that?"

"Reflexes man" he said throwing the pipe.

"I can jump far too" and he jumped up to the fire escape, which was like 25 feet high.

"So you're saying I have all these" I asked from the ground.

"Yes you do but not as strong. You see I'm the raw beast" and jumped in the shadows.

"Raw beast" I said in my mind.

"Yes I'm the raw beast" he said

"We have telepathy"

"Well we are each other."

"Good point"

"Get to the roof" he said within my mind.

"Why?"

"Just do it" he rebuked

I walked to the door and walked up the stairs. The stairs were dark.

"I can't see anything" I said in my mind.

"Well think hard about seeing in the dark" he said

I concentrated really hard on seeing in the dark. Then I felt something flick in my eyes and everything illuminated making everything bright as day. My senses were enhanced now that I could see everything and I could, I lifted my head and sniffed the air…. I could smell everything too.

"This gives you more enhanced sense as you just found out" the voice said.

"Wow this amazing" I said as I walked onto the roof. My ears twitched and I jumped when I saw him swing at me. He kept swinging and I was dodging them all. He stopped and smiled.

"Reflexes" he said

"Come over here" I walked towards him. "Now stop good" and he disappeared in the darkness. I gazed in the darkness but it was useless I wasn't strong enough yet. When I heard something a growl and the voice saying in my mind "change"

"What" I asked then I saw his yellow eyes and he jumped towards me in a beast form.

I dodged him with a roll. "Change!" shouted in my mind. He jumped at me again and this time he landed on me and he snarled in my face. He had me pinned to the ground. "Change" he said again.

I closed my eyes and thought really hard. My eyes shot open and I felt my body begin to turn. I yelled in pain and he got off me. I rolled into darkness. I was in agony as my body changed. My voiced turned from a scream to a roar, a roar of a beast. The pain subsided and got up. It felt different, I felt stronger. Everything hand been even more enhanced, my smell, sight, and hearing all became stronger.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel great" I said examining my new body. I laughed what I saw. I dropped to all fours. "I have a tail" I began to chance it."

He laughed and ran off. I stopped and followed him. We ran from roof top to roof top. Ten minutes we stopped I was panting with my hung out.

"Why did we stop?" I asked

"It's your first time in this form you won't be able to maintain it"

Right after he said that my body grew weaker and I fell to the floor back to my human form. I rose to my feet to him standing in front of me.

"Hey do you have a name"

"I'm you of course not"

"Oh I'll give you one that."

"Okay?"

"Um….. Got it Noah"

"Works for me" he said

"Well this is where we part for now"

"Why where are you going"

"Nowhere it's you" as I saw a bright light and I realized I was in my own mind.

Noah disappeared and woke to the real world. Sam was waiting by my bed.

"Where am I" I asked

"You're in the hospital. Freddie you have been in a coma for 3 days"

"Ah well that's suck" I said getting out of bed and putting my clothes back on. Then my mom popped in and she ran and hugged me. "Let's get you home Freddiebear"

"Yeah Freddiebear" Noah said. I shook my head.

**A/N how was the chapter? I hoped you liked it but I have a feeling you did. So please review thanks.**


	4. Sorrow

(Freddie's POV)

I had just left the movie theater; it has been over 2 weeks since I was attacked and I felt great. Sam had gotten a ride home. She offered me a ride home before she left but I refused and knowing Sam she didn't ask twice.

The night was cool like spring night and there were storm clouds form above. I wrapped my sweater around my body. The cold winter nights didn't bother me anymore. Good thing my mom had the night shift and was not going to be home until 6 in the morning. I began to walk; I enjoyed the fresh cool air a little more than I did before.

"Freddie" Noah said as if he was in pain.

"What?" I said to myself.

"I can't hold back anymore"

"What do you mean?" the clouds roared

"The inner beast" he said as I turned into an alleyway shortcut.

"Inner…." I dropped to knees. I was in pain; I held myself up with one hand and peered into the alleyway. The lights faded behind darkness as I blacked out.

I woke up, the light shining in my face. I observed my surrounding and I found I was at a park in some bushes. I rose to my feet; I blundered out of the bushes and fell. I felt dizzy and confused. The sun had just come above the horizon enough to stream the warm sunlight. I looked at the grass and noticed it was bloody. I touched my lips and looked at my fingers. They were red, I tasted them. It was blood. I had blood on my mouth. I wiped my mouth and ran. I was running home when Noah said.

"I'm sorry"

"What, what happened last night?"

"Well you fed."

"I fed?" turning the corner to Bushwell."

"Yeah when you get hungry you feed."

"What did I feed on?"

"A girl"

"No, this can't be"

"I'm sorry but when I lose control you lose control.

"Who was she?" I asked walking into the lobby of Bushwell.

"Nancy Sattler"

"Oh my god she was in my English class."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything" Noah said and then the voice fell silent.

I opened my apartment and dropped to the floor traumatized and scared. I looked at the clock it was 6:10 am. My mom was going to be home any minute. I jumped up and ran for the bathroom and turned the water on. I hopped in and began to rinse the now dried blood off my body. The blood ran down my legs and formed a pool before going down the drain. I finished and jumped out and dried off. I wrapped my towel around my waist. I heard the front door shut. I poked my head out of the bathroom and saw my mom was home. I walked out and passed her going to my room.

"Hi Freddie"

"Hi mom"

"How was your night?"

"You know the usually" I lied and walked in my room and shut the door.

"Well that's good because I had a bad night. It was okay until like 3 am. That was when young girl about your age was checked in unfortunately she died." She walked into her room and shut the door.

I was fully dressed. I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. My mom opened her door and sat next to me.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked.

"Um she came in with blood all over her body and large gashes around her body.

Wittiness says she was attacked by some kind of large wolf with yellow eyes.

I swallowed my fear and asked "what was her name?"

"Nancy Sattler"

I was silent it was the girl I attacked and killed her. I looked at the clock, it read 6:36 the time Sam….. There was a knock on the door. I grabbed my bag and went to the door answered it and walked out.

Sam and I walked in silence until she spoke "it's terrible what happen to Nancy"

"How did you find out?"

"My mom talked to your mom before she talked to you and my mom told me inside." She answered

"Oh it was a shame. She was really good in school." I felt crestfallen.

We walked in silence until we reached school, where we met Carly. We did our normal greets and then Sam told her the news. Carly gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"No?! She dead?"

"Yup gone" Sam added.

I looked away.

"Hey Freddie what's wrong?" Sam asked

"what?" I turned to face her. "Oh nothing I'm fine."

"Okay you didn't seem like it."

"No I'm fine" and I gave Sam a kiss.

We went on with the rest of day as usual.

The last bell rang and I walked outside. There was a man standing by a blue mustang. He looked at me and walked up. Noah in my mind growled and the man grabbed me. The only thing he said was "the alpha want to see you" and he pulled me towards the car. I turned my head and saw Sam standing there.

**A/N how was the chapter? I wonder who alpha is. Well stay tuned and I'll tell you. Oh and please review I got some favs and alerts but I would like your review thanks bye.**


	5. The Alpha

(Freddie's POV)

"Where are we going?" I asked

The driver remained silent. He just continued to drive.

"Where are we going" I asked but this time to myself so only Noah could hear.

"To the alpha" Noah said

"Who is the alpha?" I questioned.

"Wow, alpha is the pack leader" he said sounding annoyed.

"Wow now I feel stupid"

"You should" Noah growled.

I shook my head and focused my attention out the window. The only thing I saw was trees. The trees stretched for as far as I could see. The car pulled to the left as we pulled on the forest road.

"Where are we" I asked Noah.

"Stop talking to him." The driver said.

I looked at, eyes wide. "How did you know?"

"Your face says it all"

"What's your name?" I asked

The driver fell silent again. I focused again on something else. I focused on the thought of Sam. I pictured her with her blonde curls and her in her favorite jeans giving me a hard time. I laughed at this thought. The driver noticed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing just thinking of my girl…."

"Freddie!" Noah interrupted

I got myself and changed my answer to "nothing" I fell quite.

"You have to be careful Freddie" Noah exclaimed

The car was slowing down.

"They're like us but they don't have a care in the world."

The car stopped at a cluster of five small cabins. They each could fit 3 people but the 2 of them seemed empty and the others except one only had 2 people in them.

The drive opened the car door and I got out and stood next to him. He began to walk, I followed. As we walked past the cabins eyes followed us, followed me. We continued to walk until we reached the last cabin. We stopped before the door. I was mistaken this cabin was much larger than the rest. It extended out behind it out of sight. The door flew open and there stood the alpha. He was only a young man only maybe 25. He told the driver to leave and looked at me. He motioned me to come inside. I walked in cautiously.

The door shut behind me. The alpha sat down and motioned me to do the same. I took a seat across from him. I looked around the cabin. It looked like any other cabin with picture of him and an older man.

I focused my attention back to him who said. "That was my father. He was the alpha before me." He said, pointing at the picture.

"Where is he?" I asked

"Dead"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be I made him that way" he said giving me an evil grin.

I looked at him shocked.

"It was the only way, the only way to become alpha" with an evil smirk on his face.

I gulped.

He continued "well anyways I'm Jason"

"Um Freddie" I said

"I know" Jason said

I'm going to ask you something Freddie. What do you remember about the night you were attacked 2 weeks ago?"

"Nothing really just a pair of yellow eyes and then I was being attacked. Then the next day I had Noah."

"Who's Noah?"

"I think you know who"

"Oh he's your gift. You named him."

"Yeah I did."

We sat in silence. Then I spoke. "How did you know I was attacked 2 weeks ago?"

"I was waiting for you to ask." Jason said. He scooted closer to me. I looked in his eyes, his blue eyes.

"I know because I was the one who did it" his eyes changed to that same yellow of the gift he would say. He smiled the same evil smile that he had before, his death smile. He began to change. Noah growled and I jumped back begging to change to.

**A/N here's another chapter. Hey guys please review it helps me with the motivation okay guys thanks for reading.**


	6. A dagerous Foe

I fly out the side of the wooden cabin. The splitters flew out in all directions, some of the other people ducked from the shrapnel. Before I flew out the wall I was about to transform into the beast. But I didn't because it harmed and I don't want to do that again.

I rose from the ground slowly. As I put my arm down I winced in pain as a gash appeared upon my left leg. My leg was bleeding and now my pants were covered in my blood.

I fought through the pain and got to my feet. I lifted my head and the dust from the cabin subsides and a large figure appeared, with those piercing yellow eyes.

"Freddie you need to turn."

"You should listen to him"

"No!" I yelled and grabbed one of the larger pieces of word that littered the yard.

The figure dropped and ran for me. I rolled out of the way, just barely though. I got back up even though my leg was killing me. The beast turned and came for another pass. It was in front of me and I swung my board at him. He was too quick he grabbed and I was trapped in his grasp.

"Freddie change"

"Noah I said no"

Noah fell quiet. I mustard all the strength I could punch the beast in the side of the face. It hurt my hand like hell but I was now free. The adrenaline was pumping and my heart like it was going to burst.

I backed up as the beast regained focus. I could move fast because of my leg. He jumped at me. I tried to dodge it but he got me and I was pinned.

He snarled above me. His saliva dripped. I closed my eyes and he spoke

"After I'm done with you I'm going after your pretty little girlfriend.

That knocked me over the top and my eyes shot open as yellow as the sun.

The beast hung over me and was about to make his final blow. I broke through his grasp I was changing I could feel it.

I grabbed his throat and said "you won't touch her and I threw him into his home. I got to my feet and began to run at him changing in the process. By the time I was almost there he was up and I was full transformed. I dropped to all fours. I jumped at him and got him in my grasp. I slammed him against a tree. Then I threw him again. He landed 30 or so feet away from me. I ran to him again and slammed him against the ground until he fell limp. I stopped and looked at him. He was slowly turning back. He was still alive.

"Stay away from me and the rest of my friends." And I took off in the forest still in beast form.

I ran and ran until I was at least 4 miles away I slowed down. Noah started to speak "you have just made your first enemy and one that is…. That is and he fell silent. "That is dangerous"

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I know it wasn't long but it something right. Thanks for reading please review bye. **


	7. Discovery

Several weeks had past and the alpha had not messed with me but something strange was happening to me. I was getting these urges. I was spacing out in class too. I didn't know what was happening to me. It was as if I turning into someone else

I sat in my English class and stared out the window. The teacher was talking about hyperbole when the bell rang. I stood up and gathered my things. A girl that had never talked to me before came up to me. I had my back towards her but I could tell that she was there from her heart. I could hear it beating so fast. I smiled and turned.

"Hi, I'm Autumn" she said.

"Hi I'm Freddie." I returned "but I bet you already knew that."

She smiled as her face slightly turned red.

I looked at her smile and images filled my head as an urge clawed in the back of my mind. The image was her and that smile but as that one faded a more gruesome emerged of her screaming in pain.

"Freddie? You in there" she asked.

I snapped back, still concerned about the images that were in my head.

"Yeah"

She smiled again "so do you want to come to my party? It's tomorrow."

I was about to answer no when something snapped and I started speaking but I wasn't the one saying them. It was as if my body was taken over. I heard myself say.

"Why wouldn't I come? I'll be there." And I placed my hand on her shoulder. She smiled and her face turned red even more. She walked away and my posset body walked out of the classroom.

When I got out of the class Noah spoke "you'll thank me later" and I gained control again. I shook it off and left the school. Sam was waiting outside for me. She greeted me with a kiss. We began to walk home.

We decided to just hang out for a bit.

A few hours went by as Sam and I started walking back home. The sun had gone down and it was dark. We were walking home when a couple of punks from the school came up behind us. I made a soft growl and I dropped my bag.

"What's this one them a loser and his girl?"

The same feeling came back as the 4 punks surrounded us. One of them pulled a knife and 2 of them grabbed me and one Sam.

"Looks like we might have a little fun boys." The one with knife said.

"Lets us go" Sam said as wiggled

Sam then managed to stomp on the guy's foot which allowed her to break free.

"Run Sam!" I shouted then the guy with the knife took off after her. While the guy who was left punched me in the stomach. This brought me to my knees. That's when the animal instinct kicked in. the guys who held me, back up with the other guy.

Sam was now out of sight and so was the other guy.

I was losing control of my action as I rose to my feet eyes still closed. I heard one of them come at me. My eyes shot open and

I grabbed him with one hand and threw him. I looked at the other two looked at me then at their friend, who was one the floor.

"Did his eyes change color?"

"Yes they did there yellow now aren't they" I said then I rushed them.

(Sam's POV)

I ran into a dark alley trying to get away but the guy was still behind me.

"You are fast but not fast enough as I was caught. He held the knight to my throat. Then the sound of trash in the distance made him turn. We were standing under a light. We heard footsteps.

"Get back or else" he said

The footsteps grew louder.

"I'm warning you" he said grabbing his waist for a gun.

"I have a gun now stay back"

The figure stopped right before the light. Then it fell in the light. It was one of the punks. He was bloody and had gashes all over him.

"Jerry!" the guy shouted and let me go. I stood there looking at the body. I checked for a pulse. He was dead. I heard footsteps behind and a scream and a gunshot. The scream was a scream of fear. It fell silent as it was replaced a gargle. Then silence.

I turned as the body hit the floor. It landed in the light and had its throat ripped out. I heard a growl behind the body as a pair of yellow eyes stared at me.

The growl then turned to a whimper. The figure with the yellow eyes stepped into the light and grew smaller. It was Freddie. He had blood all over him.

"Sam"

I turned and ran away from him.

**Hey guys, here is the chapter. **


	8. A Different Person

I was standing in my room fixing my shirt. I don't know why I was doing this. I stopped. In a matter of fact I had no memories since the last time I saw Sam. I thought really hard and Noah's voice filled my head.

"You won't be able to remember those memories."

"Why not?" I asked still concentrating on remembering.

"Cuz, they're not your memories. They're mine." Noah said in an evil tone.

I stopped because it was useless. I wasn't going to hurt myself, trying to found out memories. I also wasn't going to finish getting dressed.

"I'd get dress, it's almost time for the party" Noah said in a sly tone.

An image of the girl flashed in my mind. Then a picture of Noah smiling evilly popped up. I shook his face out of my mind. It flashed again. This time it was half wolf and half human.

"I said you should finish dressing yourself." Noah snarled.

"No" I screamed back in my head.

After I did this I lost control of my body. My arms began to button up my shirt. My hands finished and my feet began walking out my bedroom. Noah was making me do all of this. He continued making me walk into my living room.

My mom was in the living room. She was watching one of her shows. I was relieved. My mom wouldn't let me go to a party now, not at this hour.

"Bye, mom" I heard myself say.

"Okay have fun Freddiebear and remember be back before 4 o-clock."

I was shocked at what she just said. I was going to say something rude and get myself grounded, but before I could I felt my mouth open and these words I feared.

"Okay, will do"

My body turned away. I felt a wicked smile form on my face, a smile that signaled evil. Everything went black.

(Sam's POV)

I sat on my bed. My eyes had finally run out tears to shed. I had been crying since I came home yesterday.

"That couldn't have been Freddie" I kept telling myself.

I had to find. I found something decent to put on to go over to his house. I was all dressed and I wiped my face. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. It was still red and my hair was trashed. I brushed it and did it quickly. It wasn't my greatest work but it would do. I walked through my living room and out my front.

I found something odd. Freddie was dressed up and was leaving his home. He was whistling a strange tune. One I never heard him whistle before. I decided to follow him a while.

We were walking down the street a house was nearby. A lot of music was playing. Freddie stopped. I hid behind a dumpster. I peeked above the dumpster. Freddie looked like he arguing with himself. His head was shaking and his hands were waving as if he was saying no. he stopped and continued to walk. Funny his stride was different. It wasn't his normal dorky walk, it was different.

A noise filled the air behind me. This made turn quickly. Nothing was there. I looked forward again and Freddie had disappeared. Another noise sounded behind. It made me turn again. Again there was nothing. I turned forward again, this time a dark figure was standing there in front of me.

"Freddie?" I asked.

It was silent. It walked forward, towards me.

"Freddie?"

Still no answer, instead his eyes changed into a bright yellow. And it charged me.

**A/N here is another chapter. I hope you like. I know I haven't posted in a while. it's just I have so many stories I need to write for that it takes me a while to write for some. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed. Till next time. **


	9. Kidnapped and the Confused

**(Freddie's POV)**

Noah raised my hand and knocked on the door. I tried to resist but my hand continued. It glided over the door not moving until.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

A pretty girl opened the door. She had gorgeous green eyes that seemed to draw me in. Her hair slightly twirled as she jumped in joy to see me. She had a smile of innocence and freedom. She wrapped around me.

"Oh, you actually came." She screeched with joy.

"Yeah, I did. Autumn isn't it?" I said smoothly. Well Noah said.

Noah still had control over ever action I made. Autumn grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. She guided me through her home by my hand. My own mind wanted to pull my hand away but Noah's didn't. He continued to let her guide us. Autumn stopped, she pointed at the kitchen and asked

"Are you thirsty, Freddie?"

Noah stayed silent not used to being called by my name. He was surveying the room the guest. Every person that interested him images of them would pop into our mind.

Autumn nudged his arm, my arm. Noah focused his gaze on her.

"Are you thirsty, Freddie?"

"Yeah, I am a little and please call me Noah. I get called Freddie in school and by my mother. Outside I prefer my nickname." Noah said rubbing the pad of his thumb on Autumn's cheek. This caused her to blush and giggle. A sly grin rose on my face

"Okay, Noah." She smiled seductively and grabbed my hand leading us to the kitchen.

There were two punch bowls. The first one was filled with fruit punch and Sprite, while the second one was just fruit punch.

Noah dipped his index finger into a punch bowl and stuck it in his mouth. A look of disappointment rose on our face. He looked at Autumn, who had a small frown on her face.

"Why, no liquor? I can see your parents are out of town."

"Their whiskey cabinet is locked and they take the key with them." She answered softly.

"I could help you with that."

"How it's locked and we can't get it opened."

"Nothing's ever locked." Noah said placing his hand on Autumn's hair, pulling out a bobby pin. "Now, where is this cabinet?"

"It's right behind you." Autumn said pointing behind Noah and me.

"Oh, this party is about to get fun." Noah said slyly.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so" A shadowy grin rose on our face.

**(Sam's POV)**

My eyes opened my vision was blurred. A light shinned in front of me. I tried to block the light with my hand but they were tied behind the chair I was sitting in. Then a figure walked in front of the light. The shadows of the light blocked my vision of the figures face.

"Hello, Samantha" a deep emotionless voice said

"Where am I? And who are you? And how do you know my name." I pummeled him with these questions.

A soft growl emitted from the figure. I continued my line of questions.

"What do you want? Why do you have me tied to a chair?" I demanded

Another small growl radiated from the figure.

"You'll find out soon enough." The figure said, turning away from me.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! GET BACK OVER HERE!" I screamed at him

The figure turned quickly and wrapping his hand around my throat, cutting off the air flow to my lungs. I looked at him fighting to break free, his eyes changing into a bright yellowish orange. He stared me deeply in the eyes.

"You're in no situation to be demanding anything. Understand?!"

I was about to black out when he let go. I coughed gasping for air. I had tears running down the side of my face. I looked back at the figure. My vision was still recovering from the tunnel vision but, I saw him walk out of whatever place I was in. I coughed again and inhaled deeply."

(Freddie's POV)

Noah had finished another glass of punch and vodka. This was our 4th class and I was barely feeling anything. I wouldn't touch alcohol. I couldn't stand it.

"Whoa!" Noah shouted slamming his cup down on the table.

Autumn grabbed me by the hand and lend us to the dance floor. A slow song was playing so Autumn wrapped her arms around me and Noah began to sway them both to the music. After the song was over Autumn kissed me passionately. We released from our kiss. I heard footsteps storming up to us.

"Hey, what the hell man. Why are you kissing on my girl?" An average height jock demanded

"Josh we broke up 3 weeks ago."

"Shut up Autumn"

"Hey don't say that to the lady here."

"Shut up" Josh said grabbing my shirt.

"Bad move" I said dropping Josh to the floor face down. I placed my foot on his shoulder I had his hand locked and twisted in the air behind him. I had him grabbed him by the hand if I twist even slightly it will send pain hurling through his body.

"Okay Joshy Boy…"

"Fuck off" grunted josh

"Oh, that wasn't kind" Noah said twisting his arm, making Josh scream in pain. "Now you owe both of us an apology"

"Hell no!" Josh panted.

Noah twisted his arm again this time harder.

"Now Joshy boy that wasn't an apology"

"Go to hell"

"I'm already there." Noah said over twisting his arm.

"Ahhh, okay I'm sorry" Josh screamed

"How hard was that, Joshy Boy" Noah said letting go of his arm.

Josh stood up and looked at Autumn "we're over" and he stormed out.

"Thanks, Noah"

"Anytime."

"Hey why don't we retire to my room?" she asked seductively

"Yeah, why don't we do that?"

Autumn grabbed my hand and lend us up the stairs, up to her room.

She threw me on her bed and jumped on me. She ripped my shirt opened. She pinned my arms above my head. That's when I regain control.

"Yeah, I had fun and everything but I should get going."

"Why, this is the best part" Autumn said beginning to change.

"Shit you're a vampire" I said trying to break free but she was stronger than me.

"Noah a little help" I told Noah.

"You're on your own. I ain't about to fuck with no vampire."

"You'll make a fine meal." She said ready to strike.

I closed my eyes. That's when the door flew open and Autumn hissed and I heard the wind pass my ears. I opened my eyes and Autumn had an arrow in her head and two in her heart. I turned and face my Savoir.

"Spencer!?"

"What a guy can't hunt vampires for a living?" Spencer retorted

"It's clear down here, Spence" Carly said.

"Carly!? What the fuck"

"Hey, Freddie did we save you at the wrong time. Should have we waited?" Carly laughed

"I'm so fucking confused"

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter. WTF moment here, I thought since there's werewolves mituswell put Vampires in. well review OR I'LL SUCK YOU'RE BLOOD….through a twisting straw. Just kidding…or am i? **


	10. I'm Sorry

(Freddie's POV)

I focus my vision out of the backseat window of Spencer's car. Not really knowing what to say. I turned forward to find Spencer staring at me. He had a small grin on his lips. He returned his eyes back to the road ahead of him.

"So, how was your night?" he asked as if nothing ever happened

"Oh, it was just dandy." I said sarcastically. "First, I went to this party, which I didn't even want to go to in the first place. Then, I got slightly drunk and now I have a headache. Beat the crap out of some jock named Josh. Oh, you're gonna love this part I was almost eaten by a damn vampire. But, the best part of the night is I found out my two best friends are vampire hunters."

"Is that all?" Spencer asked sarcastically. "I remember something like Carly and myself saving you from that seductive vampire."

"Stop picking on him" Carly said hitting her brother lightly.

I smiled a little. Then Carly jumped in on the thrash talk.

"His face was priceless when **WE **killed that vampire." Carly said laughing.

I raised my hand to say something but lowered it and slouched back down further into my lonely back seat. I remained silent.

"So, I take it you guys know." I said, looking back out the window.

"Know, what?" Carly asked

"You know" I paused "That I'm a werewolf."

"You're what. Kill it! Kill it!" Spencer shouted.

Carly grabbed her crossbow and pointed it at me. I closed my eyes and put my hands up for protection. I lowered them once I noticed they were both laughing.

"I hate you guys" still a little paranoid.

Yeah, we knew. Carly said pointing the crossbow away from me.

"When you hunt vampires for a living, you tend to pick up on the little signs." Spencer said turning to face me.

I rubbed the back of my head, slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry guys."

"Why?" Carly asked

"For not telling you guys sooner."

"It's fine Freddie. We weren't just going to tell you that we're vampire hunters" Spencer said

"You have a point there Spence."

The car fell silent, not a sound was spoken. It was as if duct tape was put across our mouths. We couldn't speak. I started to whistle. I stopped, I don't whistle.

"Noah" I said out loud

"What fredbag" he said out loud too.

"Why, am I whistling. I don't ever whistle." I said angrily

"Oh, that… well I enjoy it."

"I don't, I think it is annoying." I said angrily

"Loosen up, Freddie"

"Ima kill you"

"Oh I'm shaking in your mind" Noah said out loud as if he were scared.

Before I knew it my left hand punched me in the face. I was dazed when another punch came. Noah repeatedly punched me in the face.

"Why do keep hitting yourself" Noah repeated every time he punched me in the face.

I caught his hand "ah ha" I shouted. A foot came crashing down on my foot, well my foot came crashing down on my foot.

"Ow" I yelped, letting go of my posset hand.

The hand swung around and grabbed the back of my head. "Ah shit" I said as my head smashed into the window.

(Carly's POV)

"Should we do something?" I asked spencer.

"Nah let them work it out." Spencer said slightly amused by the tussle in the back seat.

"Okay if you say so."

"Are you winning Freddie?" Spencer asked

Silence emerged from the back seat, mostly because Freddie had a hand over his mouth.

"I take your silence as a no"

We drove for another 10 minutes before we got to Bushwell Plaza. Freddie had himself in a headlock, shouting "uncle!"

"We're home guys" I told Freddie and his other friend.

We stepped out of the car and walked out in the parking lot. I looked at Freddie he was pretty beat up. His lip was bleeding and he had blood dripping from his left eyebrow. His shirt was torn and bloody. It looked like he got jumped by four different people but he didn't it was only himself. I laughed at him. He snarled at me.

A fist came up and faked him out.

"Ha-ha two for flinching" the voice of Freddie other personality said and punched him in the arm twice.

"You know what Noah?" Freddie said rubbing his arm.

"What?" Noah said

"I hate you." Freddie said in a serious tone.

(Freddie's POV)

We walked into the elevator. My head was killing me. We stood there waiting for our stop. When it was here I got out and went straight to my apartment. When I opened my door I was horrified at what I saw. My wall had words written in blood.

_**Beware**_

The person the blood belonged to was lying on the floor. I could only muster out these words "I'm sorry Mom"

**A/N how was the chapter? I know it got confusing in the dialogue and poor Freddie's mom. Well, review I really do appreciate it. Just tell how the story is; what you like and don't like. I can handle it. Thanks guys. **


End file.
